undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Dead Weight/Issue 29/@comment-23785492-20141206200335
ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT nice to see your releasing issues a bit quicker. ;) Now before I start this review I just wanna say, this is from a professional point of view, not my personal feelings, just how I would see it if I was in your shoes. Which I'm glad i'm not considering they'll be too small for me. ;) Anyways, lets get the worst part of it over....Mel. As much as I am glad that Mel is finally getting a lot of focus (pratically the whole issue for herself) and development since it feels like so long ago since she did....i'm sad. I dont like the way this is going and as I told you on facebook, I expect you to kill her off soon enough. D; Now this is the professional part of this review...I think its a bad idea. I'm not saying this because she is my fav character, I accept that eventually your fav character will probably die, to be honest I thought you would kill her off sooner than this. However I do think, this is coming from a writer not a reader, that its not a good idea. Characters like Mel, Flake, Robbie. The ones who have been in it since close enough to the start, they carry the story in my opinion (as well as our newbie Katie) and I dont know, obviously its a bit hard to judge since i'm the only one I know of that reads this fully like I do, so I cant discuss with others about it. But something in my head tells me this would be a mistake. Maybe some where down the line at like issue 50 her death would be good, but issue 30? or around this amount? nah, I think its too early. Either way its up to you, i'm not one of those people that are gonna be like "Oh i'll stop reading if you kill this character off" just look at DF lol, pratically all my favs died and I was just so sad but I read. D; But yeah, this is your choice, i'm just giving you my professional view on this. Of coarse you know my personal view is summed up in This video if she dies. Now, on to the rest of it, Our trio, Flake, Bri and Katie (i'll be short on these guys, since my review is pretty long already xDD) Flake = Badass as always. I like how he is showing his softer side recently, its pretty cool. I remember when he was just cold blooded killer. lol but yeah, he is pretty sweet with Bri and I'm looking forward to seeing more of them. I'm also curious whether Mel's dream was just what she wants or whether Flake and her are actually dating? i'm a bit confused on that so if you could tell me whether they are actually dating or not that'd be great. <3 Bri = Looking to be a pretty cool character actually, I'll be honest. If you do kill off Mel, you should keep Bri alive for a little while, give us a character to sort of...fill that gap, you know? I dont know, perhaps that was what you intended. o: Either way its nice to see her....god damn it I cant help myself....SHE'S SO CUTE <3 *cough* anyway, I wanna see how you take her story, she does indeed to seem to have that...whatever problem we talked about before. Katie = Katie this issue....I dont know. She's just being Katie. lol still pretty cool though. <3 And thats it, cause I wanna get back to chatting with you on the wiki chat. xDD